Ужасно счастлива
by moirrrra
Summary: ПЕРЕВОД / TRANSLATION OF "HORRIBLY HAPPY" BY cathedral carver / All characters belong to J.K.Rowling / Истинная любовь не умирает никогда. Гермиона, видимо, тоже...


Название: «Ужасно счастлива»  
Автор: cathedral carver  
Бета: olala, xiaoniao  
Комментарии: переведено на Challenge-состязание "СЕМЬ ВЫЗОВОВ В ЧЕСТЬ СЕМИЛЕТИЯ Тайн Темных Подземелий".

Название фанфика на языке оригинала: Horribly Happy  
Ссылка на оригинал: s/6540574/1/Horribly_Happy

х

**Те, кои любовью к сему свету не привязаны, не могут также оным быть разлучены. 1**

В конце концов, было удивительно легко найти квартиру Гермионы Грейнджер.

Она никогда не считала свою профессию опасной. Да, как член Визенгамота, она приговаривала многих волшебников и волшебниц к заточению в Азкабане, но она была одной из многих таких же работников. Она никогда бы не подумала, что выделяется среди таких же судей. Она никогда не проявляла особого интереса к справедливо осужденным. Она искренне полагала, что действует во благо. Используя свои умения, разумеется. К сожалению, один человек, наоборот, проявил к девушке особый интерес. Некто Виб Флэкстауэр, осужденный за использование непростительного заклинания (_«Авада Кедавра»_ и самую малость _«Круцио»_). Ему хватило каких-то четырех минут, чтобы пробежаться глазами по телефонной книге магглов и найти в ней одну Г. Грейнджер, проживающую на Шервуд Драйв.

Она приговорила его к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане за убийство своего делового партнера. Она едва взглянула на него после вынесения приговора. Он же, наоборот, не сводил с нее глаз. Ее образ врезался ему в память. Когда он закрывал глаза, он видел лишь ее лицо. Он провел в Азкабане три мучительно долгих года лишь с одной мыслью, которая не давала ему сойти с ума – убить Гермиону Грейнджер. Это мысль вызывала у него улыбку. Он мечтал об этом. Он просыпался, а его пальцы были сжаты мертвой хваткой – он представлял, как сожмет их на ее тонкой, хрупкой шейке. Он видел ее насмешливое самоуверенное лицо в каждом сокамернике. Он поклялся убить ее.

Однажды.

_Однажды._

И однажды он сбежал.

х

Она напевала арию из «Турандот» и собиралась кинуть спагетти в кипящую воду, когда в дверь кто-то постучал. Нора, ее любопытная старушка-соседка.

- Гермиона, дорогуша, - сказала она, заглядывая к девушке.

- Да, миссис Келер?

- Что ты готовишь, милочка? – фыркнула она. – Пахнет… преинтересно.

- Соус для спагетти… в нем много чеснока, - вежливо ответила она.

- Ждешь гостей? – улыбнулась миссис Келер.

Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ. Соседка была хоть и милой, но довольно любопытной особой.

- Может быть, - ответила она.

- Это хорошо. Я говорила Пенелопе, что такой хорошенькой девушке, как ты, просто необходим молодой человек.

- Молодой человек, - ухмыльнулась Гермиона.

- Именно! Ты уже не так молода, дорогая. Пора бы угомониться. Прекращай проводить столько времени на работе! Напомни-ка, чем ты занимаешься?

- Юридическая ерунда. Очень скучно.

- Хм. Значит, этот ваш молодой человек…

- Скоро придет, - Гермиона секунду помедлила. – Может быть, я вас как-нибудь познакомлю.

Нора захлопала в ладоши.

- Это будет чудесно! А теперь, дорогуша, я схожу за вином из одуванчиков. Мой муж приготовил его прошлым летом специально для тебя.

- Вы так добры, но…

- Не беспокойся, милая. Тебе оно понравится.

Гермиона закрыла дверь и поспешила обратно на кухню. Она даже не заметила странного звука, раздавшегося из другой комнаты.

Все произошло так быстро.

х

Флэкстауэр аппарировал на крохотный задний дворик и взломал окно. То самое, которое она собиралась починить уже несколько месяцев. Он крался через комнаты, направляясь в уютную светлую кухню. Она стояла спиной к нему, напевая какую-то песенку.

Он сильно ее ударил. Достаточно сильно, чтобы у Гермионы все поплыло перед глазами. Она даже не успела поднять руку, чтобы защититься. Она попыталась закричать, но раздался лишь хрип. Он улыбнулся.

Он схватил ее за горло, и девушка поняла, глядя в его безумное, перекошенное от ярости лицо, что она ошиблась – ее работа была опасна, и магия не всегда может защитить. В мире нет такой магии, которая защитила бы кого-то от смерти.

Затем была боль, но, слава Мерлину, она была не такой долгой, как думала Гермиона. Промелькнула мысль о любимом, дорогом ей человеке:

_«Я буду скучать по тебе…»_

Раздался настойчивый стук в дверь.

«Наверное, Нора с вином».

Но было слишком поздно.

Как жаль. Она так хотела попробовать вино из одуванчиков. У него, должно быть, вкус лета.

Холодным ноябрьским вечером ровно в 18:04 скончалась Гермиона Грейнджер.

х

Час спустя на пороге квартиры среди полицейских, докторов, зевак и сплетников стояли две женщины. Они прижимали дрожащие руки к груди, на их лицах еще не высохли следы слез.

Нора: Я не поверила своим глазам, когда вошла сюда…

Пенелопа: Они его поймали?

Нора: Я его видела… Ты не поверишь, но…

Пенелопа: Что?

Нора: Он просто…исчез. Испарился.

Пенелопа: Тебе показалось.

Нора: Нет, Пенни. Он растворился в воздухе.

Пенелопа: Бедная девочка. Совсем одна была…

Нора: Не одна. У нее были родители.

Пенелопа: Конечно, были. Но я имела в виду молодого человека.

Нора: Он у нее был. Я видела его несколько раз. Высокий, задумчивый. С таким носом… крючковатым.

Пенелопа: Ты уверена? Я думала, это ее отец…

Нора: Нет-нет. Это ее любимый, я уверена. Иначе, зачем бы она готовила ужин, когда я…

Женщина снова разразилась слезами. Затем, успокоившись, добавила:

- По крайней мере, надеюсь, что он ее любил. Он так на нее смотрел…

Пенелопа крепко обняла свою подругу.

Нора: Жизнь так коротка! Девочка умерла в таком нежном возрасте! Бедная, бедная Гермиона…

Ее слова были прерваны несколькими звуками.

Первый – бьющейся бутылки.

Второй – ужасный, рыдающий, судорожный. Сначала звук был гортанным и глухим, как рев зверя, но затем становился все выше и выше, будто заполняя ночь, заставляя звездные светила оплакивать потерю вместе с ним.

Мужчина пришел как раз тогда, когда ее тело выносили из квартиры.

Северус Снейп опоздал на ужин.

Он упал на колени, схватился руками за голову и кричал, кричал, кричал так, будто никогда не сможет остановиться.

х

**И в безумие разум прорвётся.2**

_- Проснись, Северус, - прошептала она на ухо. – Опять опоздаешь. _

_Снейп заворчал и притянул девушку к себе поближе. _

_- Думаю, Грэм проживет еще часик и без меня. _

_- Уверен? Последний раз он чуть не спалил весь магазин. _

_- А, да, что-то такое припоминаю. _

_Она коснулась губами его щеки. _

_- Думаешь, он знает? _

_- Что знает? _

_Северус глубоко вдыхал приятный запах сандалового дерева, имбиря и секса. _

_- О нас, глупенький. _

_- Ну, конечно, нет! Никто не знает. По крайней мере, - он на минутку задумался, - по крайней мере, я никому ничего не говорил. _

_- Хм. _

_- А ты? – он ждал ее ответа со смешанным чувством страха и волнения. _

_- Нет. Я тоже не говорила. _

_- А, - он опять задумался. – А почему? _

_- Потому что ты сам так хотел. _

_Он продолжал об этом думать, потихоньку проваливаясь в сон. _

_- Проснись. Северус, проснись!_

И он проснулся.

Один.

В комнате было темно, сыро, воздух был затхлый. Он уже давно не проветривал комнату. Не мылся. Он не двигался, не ел. Не говорил. Он еле дышал. И, конечно, не вставал с постели. Но сегодняшний день отличался от предыдущих. Сегодня все изменится.

Сегодня похороны.

х

Церковь Святого Айдана была мрачнее обычного этим тусклым, серым утром.

Он стоял у дверей здания. Ноги совсем онемели. Он не помнил, как добрался сюда. Аппарировал? Вряд ли. У него не было ни сил, ни энергии на магию. Это было бы невозможно. Он почувствовал, как по шее стекает тонкая струйка пота. Он вздрогнул, по коже побежали мурашки. Они _все_ были там. Ну, почти все. Кроме одного.

Он двинулся вперед на негнущихся ногах. Он осматривался, но ничто: ни деревья, ни церковь, ни люди - не оставались в его памяти надолго. Сон. Это должен быть сон. Все _это_ сон, и Гермиона жива.

Он знал, что на него будут глазеть. Все были здесь. Друзья. Сотрудники. Все на него уставились. Не удивительно. С чего вдруг Северусу Снейпу появляться на похоронах своей бывшей ученицы, которую он терпеть не мог и высмеивал на каждом занятии? И правда, с чего вдруг.

Он сел в одиночестве в последнем ряду. Никто не обращал на него внимания, пока он не засмеялся во время службы. Все всхлипывали и утирали глаза платками, а он разразился диким смехом. Зашептались.

_Снейп? Что он здесь забыл? _

_Он выглядит ужасно. _

_Имеешь в виду, хуже чем обычно? _

_Гермиона ему даже не нравилась. _

_Что же он тут делает? _

_И почему он смеется?_

В самом деле, почему? Наверное, если бы он не рассмеялся, он бы расплакался. Он бы кричал, пока его не стошнило или он не потерял сознание. Они бы не поняли.

Он сам ничего не понимал.

Он закрыл глаза, когда гроб проносили мимо. Должно быть, красное дерево. Огромный венок. От аромата цветов его замутило. Среди этого зловония он различил тонкий запах чего-то другого, мрачного. Гниение.

Он пошел следом за всеми. Высокая, темная фигура, которая единственный раз в жизни не выделялась на фоне остальных. Он знал, что они – ученики, бывшие коллеги – смотрят на него, но ни с кем не встречался взглядом. Он не знал, куда все идут, но следовал за ними. Наверное, на чаепитие.

А, кладбище. На кладбище было хуже всего. Могила была огромной, черной, отвратительной пропастью. Снейп стоял позади толпы.

Слова, море слов! Слова, которые не имели ни малейшего значения. Пепел и прах, долина и смерть. Смерть. Он почувствовал, как снова поднимается смех. Сглотнул.

Первый ком земли ударился о гроб с тяжелым _хлюпаньем_. Северус покачнулся.

Только один человек наблюдал за ним.

Чертов Гарри Поттер.

Снейп отвел глаза и повернулся к могиле.

Гарри смотрел.

Снейп склонил голову. По щекам побежали слезы.

Гарри смотрел.

Снейп сдержал то ли всхлип, то ли хохот.

Гарри смотрел.

Джинни опустила голову. Глаза у нее покраснели от слез. Гарри смотрел на Снейпа. Внезапно его лицо осветило понимание.

- Снейп, - прошептал он.

Джинни глянула на него:

- Что такое?

Гарри стоял неподвижно. Все вдруг стало ясным. Вымученное лицо Снейпа, красные глаза, дрожащие руки.

- Он любил ее.

- Что ты сказал?

- Он… был влюблен в нее.

- В кого?

- В Гермиону.

- Что за глупость.

_Хлюп_. Еще один ком земли. Еще один всхлип собравшихся. Снейп шатался, будто теряя сознание. Руки тряслись заметнее. Он сделал шаг к могиле. Еще шаг. Еще. Рядом стоящие заметили это. Они начали переглядываться. Напряжение росло. Что делает этот псих? Но Гарри знал. Он двинулся в сторону Снейпа, но опоздал. Еще шаг.

- Остановитесь, - взвыл он. – Прекратите!

Он бросился вперед, в яму. Его схватили. Он извивался и рыдал.

- Нет! Нет! Пустите меня! Закопайте нас вместе!

Это было ужасно. Это пугало. Джинни прижала ладонь ко рту. Родители Гермионы сильнее прижались друг к другу. Тот же отчаянный взгляд. Та же бледность.

Наконец, Северуса отбросили от могилы и толкнули на влажную землю. Жалкое зрелище: грязный, мокрый, давно немытые волосы, прерывистое дыхание. Он невидяще уставился на толпу. Его дикий взгляд пугал. Он встретился глазами с Гарри и увидел в них понимание и жалость. Самое ужасное, что он мог увидеть.

- Снейп, - сказал Гарри шепотом и протянул к нему руку.

И Снейп понял. Он _понял_, что если Гарри Поттер дотронется до него с малейшим намеком на сочувствие, он потеряет последние крохи разума.

Он вскочил и убежал.

Он не помнил, как добрался домой. Это не имело значения. Хлопнул дверью, схватил бутылку огневиски с камина. Он пил. Захлебываясь, задыхаясь. Пил, пока не кончился напиток. Не было сил держать бутылку, и она упала на пол с глухим стуком. Северус не смеялся.

Ему было холодно, он был чертовски пьян, он был весь в грязи. А Гермиона по-прежнему была мертва.

х

**Смерть ищет смерти, и сети ее полны.3**

_- Что ты сделаешь, если я умру? _

_- Что? _

_- Что ты сделаешь, если… _

_- Я слышал вопрос, Гермиона. Я просто спрашиваю. _

_- Зачем? _

_- Не очень тебя понимаю. _

_- Простой вопрос, Северус. Будешь тосковать? А, может, найдешь другую… женщину? _

_- Ты спрашиваешь, влюблюсь ли я снова. _

_- Возможно, - она пристально на него посмотрела. – Я просто практична. _

_- Практична. _

_- Ну да. _

_- Ты говоришь о сердце, душе, истинной любви, единстве влюбленных. И говоришь, что ты практична. _

_- Я просто предположила. _

_- Как бы то ни было… _

_- Ты не можешь просто сказать, что бы ты делал, если?.. _

_- Нет. Меня не интересует эта тема. _

_- Почему? _

_Он захлопнул книгу и раздраженно швырнул ее на стол. Посмотрел на девушку. В тусклом свете дня она была такой нежной, трогательной, молодой. Иногда он забывал о ее возрасте, но сейчас, когда он вновь его вспомнил, сердце защемило. _

_Он крепко обнял ее и притянул к себе, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы. На сердце было горько. Было больно говорить. _

_- Я не знаю, что бы я делал. Не знаю. Сошел бы с ума, наверное. Ты это хотела услышать? _

_Его голос дрожал. _

_Она покачала головой и попыталась отстраниться, но он ее не отпустил. _

_- Я бы сошел с ума от горя и умер бы от тоски по тебе._

х

Напиток Живой Смерти был, пожалуй, самым лучшим, что он варил за всю свою жизнь. Он бы оценил себя на «_Превосходно_», если бы мог.

Снейп поставил небольшой кубок на камин и стоял, глядя на него, несколько долгих минут. В комнате было прохладно. Солнце садилось. Подходящее время для смерти.

Он быстро проходил пять стадий горя:

Отказ: Она не мертва. Она просто на работе!

Злость: Она задержалась на работе. Почему она не предупредила? Как безответственно!

Сделка: Я стану лучше. Я стану добрее. Только, пожалуйста, пусть она вернется _домой_.

Депрессия: Наверное, она меня бросила. Ради кого-то? Нет. Она любит меня. Так, _где_ она?

Принятие: Ладно. Она умерла, черт возьми. И что теперь?

Когда он очнулся, ему показалось, что она рядом. Вот он обнимает ее. Ее запах. Он очнулся весь в поту. Лицо было мокрым от слез.

Она ушла. Ушла и больше не вернется. Ее нежное тело, кожа, волосы – все гнило в могиле. Снова нахлынула удушающая тоска.

- Гермиона! – крикнул он надрывающимся голосом.

Рука задрожала, и кубок упал. Зелье растеклось по полу.

Он завыл от отчаяния. И еще раз. Он скинул все книги с полок. Он бил стены кулаками, пока костяшки не начали кровоточить.

Затем он остановился. Стоял, задыхаясь, среди обломков. Все вещи были разбросаны, разорваны, разбиты. Каждая клеточка его тела кричала от боли. А Гермиона по-прежнему была мертва.

_Принятие: Ладно. Она умерла. И что теперь?_

Он снова завыл.

_Что? Что? Что теперь?_

А-а.

Он надел мантию и ботинки. Взял перчатки.

Что советуют магглы, когда умирает любимый человек? Он попытался вспомнить. Когда умер его отец… Да. Но ему не нужны сочувствующие взгляды и похлопывания по спине. Он не хотел ни о чем _говорить,_ _обсуждать свои чувства_. Ему не нужна вся эта ерунда.

Что ему и правда нужно, так это _лопата._

х

**Есть кладбища, только кладбища, могилы, полные беззвучных костей.4**

_Колокольчик над дверью весело зазвонил. _

_Он поднял глаза. _

_Гермиона Грейнджер. _

_Она была также удивлена. _

_- Я не знала, что это ваш магазин. _

_- Лучший в Косом переулке. _

_- Не сомневаюсь, - сказала она, усмехнувшись. _

_«Красивая улыбка», - отметил он про себя. _

_- Мне нужны листья мальвы. _

_- Желаете погадать на звездах, мисс Грейнджер? _

_- Да. Маленькое хобби. Будет большое… _

_- …скопление в Магеллановых облаках. _

_Она приподняла бровь. _

_- Это и мое хобби. _

_- А. _

_Они улыбнулись. Слегка. Он прочистил горло. _

_- Думаю, у меня есть то, что вам нужно. _

_Она ходила между полок с товаром, смотрела на пузырьки с зельями и баночки с травами. _

_- У вас огромный выбор. Хотя я не удивлена. _

_- Правда? _

_- Да. Вы были одним из лучших преподавателей, которых я знала. _

_Их взгляды встретились. Он был поражен. Гермиона Грейнджер? Действительно? И он решился. _

_- Я сегодня свободен после обеда. Может, прогуляемся? _

_Она не колебалась. _

_Они провели весь день вместе. И это, без сомнения, был лучший день в его жизни. _

_У порога ее квартиры они неуверенно остановились. _

_- Я бы хотел… снова тебя увидеть. Может, пообедаем как-нибудь? _

_- У нас и так будет свидание. Завтра вечером. _

_Она встала на носочки и поцеловала его. Мягко, нежно. _

_- Так говорят звезды, - сказала она._

х

Под покровом ночи он работал как безумный.

Лопата была тяжелой и неудобной, работа – медленной и изнурительной. Но он ни разу не остановился. Черная грязь летела во все стороны. Он чувствовал ее на волосах, губах, грязь скользила по спине. Он копал, пока плечи не заныли от усталости, а ноги не начали дрожать. Послышался удар обо что-то твердое. Он продолжил работать руками. Пот стекал по лицу.

Он стоял на гробу.

Усмехнулся.

Открыл крышку.

_Гермиона._

Моя дорогая Гермиона.

Он притянул ее к себе, зарылся в ее волосы. Вдохнул ее запах.

Северус взял ее на руки. Она снова принадлежала ему. На этот раз он ее не отпустит. Никогда.

Он забыл, как добрался домой. Но помнил, как тихо смеялся. И плакал. В голове проносились сотни заклинаний. Самых темных и страшных, какие только можно представить. Одно из них. Одно из них обязательно сработает. Должно. Он _сделает это_. Гермиона снова будет принадлежать ему. Он знал это, когда с грохотом открывал дверь. Когда осторожно клал ее на старый, зеленый диван, на котором они однажды занимались любовью.

Она снова будет принадлежать ему. Будто ничего не произошло. Он смеялся, пока не охрип.

Неужели Снейп окончательно и безвозвратно потерял разум?

_Да._

Неужели Гермиона окончательно и безвозвратно была потеряна?

_Возможно._

х

**Что есть бессмертно, того смерть умертвить не может.5**

_- Ужасно неудобный диван, - сказала она, пододвигаясь к нему._

_- Правда? – он прижался носом к ее душистым волосам. – По-моему вполне нормальный._

_- У меня от него попа чешется._

_Его глаза вдруг наполнились слезами. Гермиона была поражена. Она никогда не видела, чтобы он плакал._

_- Что случилось?_

_Он только покачал головой._

_- Северус, - она взяла его за руку. – Скажи мне._

_- Ты – единственный человек, который меня любил. Ты ведь знаешь это._

_- Глупышка, - сказала она, улыбаясь._

_- Не оставляй меня._

_- Не оставлю._

_- Никогда._

_Он притянул ее к себе и обнял покрепче._

_Гермиона покачала головой. Ее волосы щекотали ему нос._

_- Не бойся. Я никуда не уйду._

_Он закрыл глаза._

_- Не бойся. Я тебя и не отпущу. _

х

Тем утром Снейп выглянул в окно, и, хотя выражение его лица не изменилось, он сильнее сжал занавеску.  
- Так-так, - пробормотал он. – Кажется, у нас гости.  
Он открыл дверь. С порога на него пристально смотрел Гарри Поттер. Мальчик выглядел так, будто за неделю постарел на десять лет. Хотя они все так выглядели.  
- Снейп, - сказал Гарри. Кажется, в его глазах заблестели слезы. – Я знаю… Я _знаю_, что ты сделал. Мы… все знают, что… - он тяжело сглотнул, - Ее _могила_ была…  
Северус просто смотрел на него. Его лицо ничего не выражало. Он скрестил руки на груди и слушал Поттера так, будто тот рассказывал рецепт самого скучного на свете зелья.  
- Снейп! – Гарри придвинулся к нему. Руки плотно сжаты в кулаки. – Ее тело пропало, - последние слова он прошипел.  
- Я понимаю твою озабоченность по поводу этой… _проблемы_. Ужасно, конечно. Но я по-прежнему не понимаю, как это связано со _мной._  
Гарри опустил руки.  
- Ни одно заклинание не вернет мертвого к жизни, - осторожно сказал он. – Ты знаешь это, Снейп.  
- Ты меня утомляешь, Поттер.  
- Но, - продолжил Гарри, раскрывая ладонь и показывая черный камень. – Это поможет… _увидеть_ ее снова. Я знаю… больше, чем кто-либо… насколько сильным может быть такое желание.  
Снейп молча на него смотрел. У него перехватило дыхание.  
- Где…  
- Я… вернулся и нашел его. Для тебя, - сказал он просто. – Потому что я знаю.  
Снейп по-прежнему молча смотрел на Гарри.  
- Ты должен помнить… должен _знать_, что эти духи – не воспоминания, не призраки и души волшебников, которые пожелали остаться в этом мире. Они неживые. Потому что никакая магия не вернет мертвого к жизни.  
Он протянул камень Снейпу. Тот взял его.  
- Надеюсь… Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы. В конце концов, кто я такой, чтобы судить? Может… может, так ей будет лучше.  
- Я по-прежнему не имею понятия, о чем ты болтаешь. Наверное, смерть мисс Грейнджер повлияла на тебя сильнее, чем ты думаешь.  
Легкая улыбка заиграла на губах Гарри.  
- Наверное, - ответил он.  
Снейп сильнее сжал камень. И улыбнулся.  
- Это твой самый правильный поступок, Поттер.  
- Ты не единственный, кто по ней скучает, - сказал Гарри. Слишком тихо, чтобы услышать.  
- Да, - согласился Северус. – Но кто из вас скучает настолько, что хочет ее вернуть?

х

**Средний брат был гордым. Чтобы унизить Смерть, он потребовал силу воскрешать мёртвых. **  
_Эти духи – не воспоминания,_ - сказал он себе. –_ Не призраки и души волшебников, которые пожелали остаться в этом мире. Они неживые. Потому что никакая магия не вернет мертвого к жизни._

Он повторял эти строки про себя, но никак не мог уловить их истинное значение. Он знал лишь, что в его руках – ключ. Подарок. Вся темная магия мира в его власти, а _глупый мальчишка_ просто появился и сунул ему в ладонь этот волшебный подарок.  
_Никакая магия не вернет мертвого к жизни._

Но попробовать не помешает.

Он засмеялся.

Он стоял над ее неподвижным, гниющим телом и сжимал камень.

- Не бойся, - сказал он себе. – Это всего лишь Гермиона. Твоя любимая. Твоя единственная.  
_Никакая магия не вернет мертвого к жизни._

Он повернул камень три раза, и почувствовал, как тот скользит между пальцами. Он прошептал ее имя.

_Никакая магия не вернет мертвого к жизни._

Тело задрожало. Рука конвульсивно дернулась. Она повернула голову влево.

_Никакая магия не вернет мертвого к жизни._

Она открыла глаза.

Застонала.  
Села.

х

_- Не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, - сказала Гермиона._

_- Что?_

_Она заерзала в его объятиях, подняла голову и заглянула ему в глаза:_

_- Ты сказал, что умрешь, если умру я, ведь так?_

_Он вздрогнул. Пожал плечами:_

_- Не помню._

_- Ты так говорил. А я этого не хочу. Просто, чтоб ты знал._

_- Гермиона, ты умеешь выбирать самые неподходящие моменты для подобной беседы._

_- Ничего не могу поделать. После такого секса в голову лезут всякие интересные мысли._

_- Я заметил._

_- Итак, - она снова на него посмотрела. – Ты должен понять._

_- Что?_

_- Ни один из нас… если другой… умрет… второй не должен умереть._

_- Гермиона._

_- Я серьезно, Северус._

_- Конечно, милая. Потому что мы будем жить еще долго-долго._

_И он крепко ее поцеловал. _

х

- Гермиона, - сказал он.

Звук ее имени наполнил комнату.

_- Гермиона._

Она посмотрела на него.

Начался сильный кашель. Она наклонилась и открыла рот. На пол посыпалась грязь и камни. Снейп подошел к ней, сел рядом.

- Гермиона. Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Наконец она подняла голову. Попыталась сфокусировать взгляд на его лице.

- Я ведь мертва.

Это был не вопрос.

- Нет. Нет! Ты не мертва! Ты же здесь. Со мной.

Она медленно обвела комнату взглядом. Покачала головой:

- Я мертва. Я умерла.

- Это был просто сон, дорогая. Глупый сон. А сейчас ты проснулась.

- Я не проснулась. Я умерла.

- Вовсе нет.

Она снова покачала головой и посмотрела на него:

- Что ты _наделал?_

х

Они вместе поднялись по лестнице. Его шаги были легкими. А Гермиона поднималась медленно и тяжело, шаркала. Будто ей было трудно передвигать ногами. Он отвел ее к кровати, откинул одеяло, лег рядом. Лунный свет пробивался в комнату. Гермиона не двигалась.  
- Ложись рядом, любовь моя.

Он обнял ее. Она была холодной. Неприятный запах. Кажется, под кожей что-то шевельнулось. И явно не кровь. Он погладил ее по голове. Улыбнулся.

- Я так по тебе скучал.

х

- Мне… плохо здесь, - сказала она, отворачиваясь от окна. – Я не принадлежу этому миру.

- Ты принадлежишь мне, Гермиона.

- Ты… не понимаешь. Ты… _не видишь_.

Она повернулась, и он увидел молочную пленку на глазах, гниющие пряди волос, опущенные углы рта.

- Посмотри на меня, Северус. _Посмотри_, что ты _наделал_.

Он закрыл глаза.

- Больше не хочу об этом слышать, - резко ответил он.

Гермиона отвела взгляд.

х

Как он и ожидал, несколько дней спустя раздался стук в дверь.

Гермиона неподвижно сидела в кресле у камина. Она сказала, что замерзла. Она всегда мерзла. Она не посмотрела на Гарри, когда он вошел. А Снейп так и сиял.

- Как видишь, эксперимент удался, - сказал он, кивая в сторону девушки. Из-под ее платья выполз таракан. Гарри не мог отвести взгляд от подруги.

- Гермиона.

- Я… не Гермиона, - ответила она, все еще не глядя на него. – Гермиона умерла. Я не Гермиона. Гермиона _умерла._

Снейп занялся приготовлением чая. Гарри не мог пошевелиться.

- Снейп, - тихо сказал он. – Может…

- Ты ведь с молоком любишь? – перебил бывший профессор.

Гермиона сунула руку в огонь и наблюдала, как она горит.

Снейп бросился к ней. Он выглядел немного взволнованным.

- Она уже третий раз так делает, - сказал он, аккуратно накладывая повязку на обугленную конечность. Он нежно поцеловал ее руку и осторожно положил на колени.

- Я не чувствую, - ответила она и наконец посмотрела на Гарри.

Он ахнул. Глаза девушки были молочного цвета.

- Я ничего не чувствую. Совсем ничего не чувствую.

- Потому что ты…

- Думаю, ты просто устала, дорогая, - вмешался Снейп, кладя руку ей на плечо и многозначительно глядя на Гарри. – Она так быстро устает с того небольшого… происшествия. Жаль, что ты проделал весь путь ради такого короткого визита. Может, придешь в следующий раз? Гермиона с удовольствием повидалась бы с Джинни. И с детишками, конечно.

- Уверен, они тоже будут рады ее видеть, - машинально ответил Гарри. Скорее, она их только напугает до смерти.

Гермиона что-то пробормотала, проходя мимо гостя. Хотя Гарри не был уверен, что правильно расслышал, но он был готов поклясться, что она сказала: «Помоги мне».

х

Все дни шли как один:

Гермиона не спала. Они вместе вставали. Хотя она не ела, Снейп готовил завтрак на двоих. Хотя она не говорила, Снейп пускался в длинные разговоры с самим собой.

- Сегодня солнечно, - говорил он.

- В Гринготсе ужасные беспорядки.

- Может… расчесать тебе волосы?

- Хочешь еще чая?

- Тебе удобно?

И, наконец, еще один вопрос, который он задавал снова и снова:

- Ты счастлива, дорогая?

_Ты счастлива?_

Все дни шли как один: каждый день она не умирала, но и не жила.

х

- Я… хочу вернуться, Северус.  
Он поцеловал ее в холодную, влажную щеку.  
- Ты никогда не вернешься, дорогая.  
- Я не принадлежу этому миру.  
- Это не так. Не так.  
Она покачала головой. Несколько кусочков грязи упало на стол.  
- Ты совершил ужасный поступок.  
- Наоборот, прекрасный! Я сделал это ради тебя… ради нас. Чтобы мы снова были вместе  
- Я не нужна тебе такой. Я…  
- Я буду всегда тебя любить.  
И опять:  
- Ты счастлива?  
_Ты счастлива?_  
- Да, Северус, - глухо ответила она.

х

На следующий день он нашел ее палец на кухонном столе.

Гарри вернулся. Он не терял времени. Не было пустых разговоров. Гарри смотрел на Снейпа. Смотрел на странный обрубок телесного цвета, который Снейп прижимал к щеке. Гарри говорил тихо, но настойчиво. Он просил. Умолял. Снейп поблагодарил его за визит, но попросил уйти. Его голос был тихим. Даже покорным.

х

**Смерть была сном. Она не могла изменить эти глаза, **

**Потушить их сияние, превратить эти губы в прах. **

**Она расчесывала волосы и пела. Она будет жить вечно.6**

Он подозвал ее к себе.

- Дорогая, - сказал он, беря ее за руку.

Она моргнула.

- Милая. Ты знаешь…знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю.

- И я тебя. Только не в последнее время. Я не чувствую любовь в последнее время.

- Я знаю, знаю. И… я понимаю, это моя вина. Я… Ты должна понять, что все это я сделал ради тебя. Ради нас. И только. После того… случая… я… был сам не свой. Я только хотел снова тебя увидеть, обнять. Снова быть с тобой.

Гермиона смотрела на него. Что-то шевельнулось в ее волосах.

- Я…решил… выполнить твою просьбу.

Она улыбнулась:

- И ты помнишь наш уговор.

Он подавил рыдания.

- Да, любовь моя.

Она хлопнула в ладоши. Еще один палец отвалился. Она подошла к Снейпу и прижалась сухими, холодными губами к его влажной от слез щеке.

- Северус, мой Северус. До конца дней.

Он закрыл глаза:

- Навечно.

И он отпустил ее. Он уронил камень к ее ногам. Когда он открыл глаза, ее уже не было. Она просто ушла.

Он выл и рыдал и не мог остановиться.

х

Несколько человек шли по темной улице. Ветер трепал их одежду и волосы. Они хихикали и прикрывали рты ладошками, боясь, что их услышат.

- Это он? – прошептали они, останавливаясь и указывая куда-то в темноту. Они тесно жались друг к другу. Не только, чтобы согреться, но и потому что боялись. Многие ходили по этой улице, чтобы увидеть определенный дом, и еще никто (насколько они знали) не был убит и не пропал без вести. Но всегда кто-то становится первым.

- Думаю, да.

Хихиканье.  
- Вон тот?

- Да-да. Дом с привидениями.

Опять хихиканье.

- Выглядит жутко.

- Ерунда. Просто страшилка.

- Нет, я серьезно. Послушайте. Хватит болтать. _Слушайте_.

Они прекратили болтать, закрыли глаза и прислушались к звукам, раздающимся из дома на Спиннер-стрит. По спине пробежали мурашки. Истории были правдивы. Сквозь вой ветра и скрип старого дерева слышалось что-то еще, что-то совершенно другое.

Как будто человек плакал от отчаяния и боли, плакал так, будто никогда больше не будет счастлив.

1 Уильям Пенн «Новые плоды одиночества»

2 Дилан Томас «И безвластна смерть остаётся»

3 Чарльз Буковски «Смерть ищет смерти»

4 Пабло Неруда «Только смерть»

5 Уильям Пенн «Новые плоды одиночества»

6 Конрад Айкен « The House Of Dust»


End file.
